User talk:Chel Ramsey
Welcome Hi, welcome to RIFT Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chel Ramsey page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) RE: Daily beta blogs Hi Chel. Sorry for the late reply. I saw your Day 1 blog post, and I think this is a great idea! To give your beta blog posts more visibility, add Category:News to them, which will make them appear in the News section I just added to the main page. :''') JoePlay (talk) 00:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi and Thanks! Thank you very much Joe! I am sort of new at Wiki, though I have messed about with Mediawiki in the past on a project. I am a web developer by trade, so its probably just going to take some time for me to get used to everything. I will be sure to pick up my beta blogs again as soon as beta started. Its unfortunate that on the last one, I had to go on an emergency 2 day trip in the middle of it >.< The next beta, will be different! :If you haven't already, you might want to check out the topics at . Also, feel free to ask me for help by leaving a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 20:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Category Pages I don't think it's a good idea that articles are just redirects to category pages, no serious wiki does that. The articles are that what should work, the category pages are just for navigation through a wiki. - Drudenfusz(Talk) 08:18 (UTC), January 16th 2011 Think your doing an awesome job on the site!! Keep up the great work, as it's ''SO''' rare to see a female gamer, RPG no less, who like to do a little dirty work like a Wiki :D :) Thanks very much for the welcome. Well hello there. I figured while I was here and playing through the RIFT beta, I might as well make myself of use on your Wiki. I am astounded by the gameplay of RIFT to this point, and am enjoying piloting one of the newer MMOs - no Azeroth, Kunark, or any of that nonsense. Anyways, you can expect to see quite a few edits around, as well as some pictures and potentially even some categories added around here and there if I find the idle time with which to do so. Thanks for providing a great Wiki, and I am looking forward to bolstering this small, community-run page into a full-fledged encyclopedia. This post has no correlation with the talk page badge (as far as you are aware). Advertisment? How should one advertise a fansite? I mean you have the category linked on your main page. btw - marking for deletion is not the same as deleting. Please advise? Daworm 05:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The wording in your fansite post read like an advertisement. We have sponsored areas of this site you can purchase if you wish to advertise. Fansites should be listed with a brief description of their purpose and offerings in a non-solicitating fashion. Thank you for your interest in Rift Wiki. Chel Ramsey 05:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, so how do I structure it so it does not appear as a fansite them? I'm open to discussion. If you don't want fansites then remove the category linked on your Main Page. I saw no other way to have something included in said category. Daworm 05:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Better yet, can you provide a template layout for the appropriate structure? Daworm 05:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I have attempted to make it sound less 'advertisment'y... can you advise what else would need to be done to make it appropriate if this is still in sufficient? Daworm 05:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ohai :D Thanks for the message :D but yeah, Nice work on an awesome Wikia :D Might bump into you in game. - LordJeremiah 23:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome Chel! Yes please do! I am on Laethys/Guardian/Dejza Don't judge me cause I am Guardian! I wanted faster que times!! Chel Ramsey 01:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Bahaha Guardian Scum! :P You may see me if I can stomach a Dwarf or a Mathosian ;) LordJeremiah 11:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Please let me know if I can help Hey Chel, my name is Tae and I was recently hired on as the Content Manager for Wikia Gaming. I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that I'm here if you need any help. I know Rift is garnering a lot of buzz so if you think there's anything we can do to help you strengthen the wiki, please let me know. This can be anything from custom graphics to helping you get in touch with the developers. Keep up the good work on the wiki, by the way. It looks great. tae (talk) 21:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me... But could you tell me who the admins are on here? I'd like to have a word with one of them about the badges. Thanks, Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 23:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 02:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks i'm still trying to get the hang of this this is the first time I have used a wiki. Great job on adding some of the PvP stuff. Glad to see more people adding content to the wiki. Grintal 21:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) About those two questions you had... Here're the answers, courtesy of sannse from our community team: "She can create an account and then link it to her facebook account--there's a section in her preferences to do this. That will link her account to her real name of course (assuming her FB account is under her real name) but it won't show her name on the wiki and she can select what is pushed to FB. "On the news feed--I thikn she means the blog feed right? There's a problem at the moment that means blog feeds don't update quickly or at all in some cases. The bug will be fixed at some point, but in the meantime, she can force it by going to the main page and typing ?action=purge after the URL. That will force the feed to update." Hope that answers your questions. Let me know if you need anything else.tae (talk) 01:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Helping out Hi! I'm Ausir from the Wikia Content Team. Keep up the good work on the wiki! Is there anything in particular you might need help with on the wiki? Given the game's popularity, I'll be helping out on the wiki in general for a while. I see there's quite a few uncategorized pages, so I'll help with category structure. Anything else that needs attention? Ausir(talk) 22:49, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I intially was making alot of pages and not adding catagories to them. On the pages I'm making now I'm adding them. And thanks to Chell, pictures too =) 03:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Grintal Grintal has been doing a lot of work on the wiki lately. Would you mind him being made an administrator here too? Ausir(talk) 00:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) It took me 2 weeks to notice that this was posted. I am such a slacker about checking what the recent activity is. Grintal 22:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Warm Welcome! Thanks for the kind welcome message (''but I have a suspicious feeling it was an automated one...). I have linked this RIFT Wika site from our Guild's website (currently in my forums signature, soon to be updated on the rest of the website as well. Looking forward to being helpful in keeping this Wikia updated! Want some admin help? Hey Chel, just wanted to touch base and see if you'd like some admin help on this wiki. Notice you haven't been active since May, which is totally understandable (life happens, eh?) but I'd like to get you some help so this wiki has some solid leadership at the top. Grintal has been very active, and has made a ton of contributions, so I'd like to give him admin rights (and possibly bcrat) so that this wiki has someone who can make high level decisions. I'd appreciate your opinion on the matter, but will be moving ahead with getting the community's approval in the next few days, so please chime in if you have any thoughts. Thanks! tae (talk) 19:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC)